During flash flooding and hazardous weather conditions, water levels in the streets may reach dangerous levels due to improper drainage system and/or local geography. Often, when the streets are flooded, drivers misjudge the water depth their vehicles can drive through. This results in severe damage to the vehicle and may leave the driver stranded.